悪ノ娘 (Aku no Musume)
Original= and |singers = Kagamine Rin |producers = Akuno-P (music, lyrics) * Ichika (illust) |links = * }} |-| ACT 2 ver= and |singers = Kagamine Rin ACT 2 |producers = Akuno-P (music, lyrics) * Ichika (illust) |links = * }} |-| ～velvet mix～= and |singers = Kagamine Rin |producers = Akuno-P (music, lyrics) * hal-brando, Enyukari, Nako, karenxxx, Aoi Kouta, Ryuno, mkk, ishisa, Inami, Machico Chino, Coral, cekit, Jyu., Carl, Mota, Kanejiro, Halcyon, Niwa, ★Lonom☆, jonejung, Eruko＾ω＾, Kurosaki Nekozu, Murio, Shigeru Sawado, Mayokichi, Kuriiro, Mokomoko, Shimamura, kana_ria, Murai Aria, remaco, Hijiki (illust) |links = * }} Background "Aku no Musume" is the first in the Story of Evil series. "Aku no Musume" tells of the basic story of the tyrannical rule of Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche. The man she loves is found to be in love with a woman from the green kingdom of Elphegort. She orders the razing of Elphegort, killing all women with green hair, and is subsequently overthrown for it and executed. This song has appeared recurrently in several of Akuno-P's albums including Evils Theater, prelude to forest, Evils Kingdom and the Seven Crimes and Punishments album. The song also has been featured in the EXIT TUNES compilations Vocalolegend and Gekkaneta Vol.08 as well as in KarenT's Fairy Tale & Girl's Talk and the Baguetteensamble arrangement album The Vocaloid Jazz sessions Vol.1. It has also been released on Hatsune Miku Project mirai COMPLETE This song has entered Hall of Legend. In the Story of Evil series "Aku no Musume" is followed by The Servant of Evil. This song also represents Pride in the Seven Deadly Sins series, a part of The Evillious Chronicles series. Succeeding versions Official= }} |-| Approved non-canon PVs= }} Lyrics Derivatives |arrangement = |author = Gero (cover), 杏はじめ (illust), ke-sanβ (video), Kiseki@CAxis (3D video), Atarime-P (mix) |category = Arrangment; Human cover |title = Gero's Cover (JazzWaltz Version) |description = |color = #391213; color: #d5da40}} |fanmadepv = |spinoff = |author = temin|category = Parody |title = 嘘の歌姫 |romaji (english) = Uso no Utahime (Fake Diva) |description = "Uso no Utahime" is a story not affiliated with the Evil series; however, the song contains the same tune and background music as "Daughter of Evil". It details the creation and planning behind the prank Vocaloid Kasane Teto. |color = teto}} }} Other media appearances Concerts This song was featured in the following concerts. *MikuPa Live in Tokyo 2011 *MikuPa Live in Sapporo 2011 *MikuPa Live in Tokyo 2012 Games Gallery Concept Art = Aku_no_musume_concept.jpg|''Aku no Musume'' concept sketch by Ichika |-| Games = P030.jpg|Rin's Daughter of Evil custome design sheet for the videogame Project mirai Akuno Musume Costume PM.jpg|Rin's Daughter of Evil costume from the song Daughter of Evil for the videogame Project Mirai |-| Merchandising = 16728.jpg|SEGA prize's Daughter of Evil mini figurine Navigation_22992.png|Daughter of Evil nendoroid petit Agon1354301422.jpg|Daughter of Evil papercraft Mekuneko1494995749.jpeg|VOLKS's Daughter of Evil Dollfie |-| Miscellanous = Akunomusumelive.png|A screenshot of Rin performing Daughter of Evil "live" at MikuPa 2012. DoE TinierMe.jpg|Daughter of Evil "Selfy" (Hatsune Miku x @Games/TinierMe Collab) External links * Official Art * Velvet Mix art }} * Mothy's Piapro * * Karaoke Category:Original songs Category:Japanese songs Category:Songs featuring Kagamine Rin Category:Song featured in Concert Category:Demonstration songs Category:Evillious Chronicles series